ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 305 (7th January 1988)
Plot Squatters are evicted from the basement flat of 5 Albert Square in a dawn drugs raid following Darren's earlier tip-off to the police. Michelle has moved back home temporarily to get a break from Lofty. She is not herself and seems anxious to be out of the house. Lou receives a letter from her son Kenny who is in New Zealand telling her he's coming over with his daughter Elizabeth to visit the family in February. Over at The Vic, Den receives a mysterious phone call and agrees to meet someone by the canal. When Angie asks who it was he fobs her off, telling her it was just business. Pauline tries to persuade Michelle to go round and see Lofty, thinking he must be feeling miserable. Michelle points out that she is feeling pretty bad herself. She has no intention of talking to Lofty. That afternoon, Pauline is covering for Sue in the café. Michelle rushes in to make sure that she'll be there for a while and ends up having to chat awkwardly to Angie. At the canal, it turns out that it is Michelle that Den has arranged to meet. They take a walk along the towpath and she tells him why she’s asked him to meet her. Michelle pours her heart out to Den. She says she’s been sensible for far too long, and that led her into making mistakes like marrying Lofty. The time has come for her to follow her emotions, and that means telling Den exactly how she feels about him. She explains to him that what she wants is for them to live together, with Vicky. Den refuses to consider the idea but says he'll always be there for her. He offers her a lift home. Pauline heads home from the café. On the way she sees Den’s car pull up near the market, and Michelle gets out. She ducks behind a wall so they can’t see her. Later Pauline meets up with Lofty in the launderette and tells him that Michelle is pregnant. Colin and Barry are arguing a lot, and Barry eventually slips away for a while when Colin is at The Dagmar, leaving a note saying he'd be back in touch soon. Angie feels ill all day with several sudden stomach pains and eventually collapses upstairs in The Vic after last orders. Pat finds her and Den calls an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Darren - Gary McDonald *Mr Smith - Allan O'Keefe *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Lou - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pete - Peter Dean *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, upstairs flat and gents *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Grand Union Canal Notes *On-location filming took place at the Grand Union Canal. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "Just one more night, Den." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 15,006,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes